


I Will Save You

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, My First Fanfic, One-Shot, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short, bad, i don't know how to tag, lowkey ironstrange, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: (I'm bad at summarys + This is short as hell)Tony is getting nightmares. Dreams about a war. Everyone he know and loves, dead. But what could it all mean?





	I Will Save You

Stephen was worried. He knew Stark had been having nightmares for weeks now, but he knew Tony would deny it, so he never asked. Not until one night, he woke up to Tony sobbing. He tried to comfort the man, but he was in hysterics, only muttering words of comfort to himself that ‘they were still alive’. Once he’d calmed down, Strange asked him about the nightmares and Tony came clean. He told him how he’d been seeing them fighting on Titan, but only now had he seen them die. According to him they just disintegrated, turn to dust in front of him, leaving him all alone. Stephen tried to reassure him they were going to be fine, that they wouldn’t leave him, but even Stephen was worried by his words. Was Tony seeing the future? Or were these just dramatic nightmares? He wasn’t even sure if he wanted the answer.

Sadly he got one. A few months later, the infinity war started. Of course, it wasn’t until he knew he was going to die, that Stephen remembered what Tony had said. He watched the Guardians disappear, Peter and before he knew it himself. He didn’t know what to say to Tony but to just looked at him, watched as Tony crumbled to the ground, tears in his eyes. As Stephen disappeared he heard one last thing from Tony.

_I will save you_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first fic I've ever posted. Sorry it's bad, but I wanna try to get better! Constructive criticism is welcome but pls don't be too harsh. Thanks for getting this far, and I hope to get up the courage to share more of my writing soon enough.


End file.
